


In The Time of Dadster

by VerySmallChild



Series: Gaster timeline [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Babybones (Undertale), Childhood Trauma, Fluff, Gaster is a pacifist, Gaster's life, Good W. D. Gaster, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Narcolepsy, Near Death Experiences, Panic Attacks, Pre-Accident W. D. Gaster, Pregnant W. D. Gaster, Protective Grillby (Undertale), Protective Sans (Undertale), Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), W. D. Gaster Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerySmallChild/pseuds/VerySmallChild
Series: Gaster timeline [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912726
Comments: 21
Kudos: 26





	1. Adjusting to a new way of life

Barrier is up and monsters are beginning to settle into their new homes.  
It took a year to build the underground, from ground up. Everyone had homes to live in to suit their needs, sustainable agriculture had been created to feed all the monsters, farms were spread throughout Waterfall, as the soil had the most nutrients and access to water. 

Gaster and Grillby live together in Snowdin. It took awhile for the elemental to try and find his purpose in life, other than taking care of Gaster he had nothing to do. He eventually decided to start a bar, the idea arose when talking it out with Gerson, who suggested something to do with what he was good at. Something to occupy his hands.

Gaster completed his schooling, he was more adjusted than anyone else because he had done homeschooling most of his life. He managed to finish all assessments within two years. Now he was working toward finishing his thesis and achieving his dream job.  
The boy had the support of Grillby, the queen, and his grandfather on his side. 

Gaster’s grandfather lived in Waterfall near Gerson’s shop. The old folks would get on well together, Gaster would often try and visit at least once a week, occasionally dragging Grillby along with to distract the old turtle from interrupting him. 

It had been two years since the barrier had gone up and some monsters were getting sick due to the lack of sunlight. Grandpa Gothic was one of them. Every time Gaster went to visit he would appear more frail. It was only a matter of time before he got the call from Gerson telling him to come over as soon as possible. 

The young boy knelt beside his Grandfather, whispering words of peace, before he fell to dust.  
Grillby finds Gaster awake in his study. 

“Gaster, what are you doing, it is 3 in the morning.”

‘I got the call from Gerson, Grampa Gothic died… I will sleep tomorrow.’

Grillby sat down in a nearby chair. He remembered this folklore business from when Gaster was younger. He always thought that it was a childish fairy tale, but then Gerson hit him over the head because you don't deny other peoples beliefs. They stayed up together quietly enjoying each others company. Reminiscing on the past few years spent together.  
~~~~

Gaster completes his thesis and presents his proposal to the queen, Toriel is excited by all the ideas the boy has, especially the plan to create a power source for the underground, creating a day and night cycle to help monsters from falling down. He gets assigned as head royal scientist, and starts off working alone, but eventually hires more people to work alongside him.  
This proves a bit troublesome when he realises he can’t easily trade notes with any of his coworkers. So he creates his first invention, a translator that can be coded into any of the phones that have been found washed up in the dump. He creates blueprints for the Core. sending them off to be checked and rechecked before it is to be built by his team. Things are all going well in the Underground. 

When the core had been completed and to celebrate the king and queen through a party for the royal scientist, congratulating him on his recent success. He was a bit overwhelmed by the gesture but it was nice to celebrate a success, and it turned out there was another reason entirely for the gathering. The king and queen announced that they were with child to all those who were present at the party. Everyone congratulated them and as the news spread of the new heir, hope blossomed within all the monsters. 

Eventually the day arrives and the underground welcomes the new prince, Asriel Dreemurr was born with a healthy 5HP. 

Things are all going well in the Underground.


	2. When Your Least Favourite Character Survives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-consensual Soul Touching will be worded as a rape scenario.  
> I don't know if it will be triggering.  
> But just as a warning this will be an intense chapter.   
> Same thing will be written for chapter 3.

Gaster sent his staff home an hour ago, he is locking up and doing a final sweep of the building.  
Seeing that all the doors had been locked and nothing that has been left out is a hazard to remain where it is, he is free to leave. 

Gaster exits the door to the lab and begins his trek home only to be suddenly ambushed. The man is none other than Garamond, he manages to knock him over before turning his soul blue. White bones hit his legs, blue bones pin his hands to the ground. Gaster panics as he tries to get away from him, he rips his hands out from the bones that have pinned him. Shooting projectiles at Garamond. He retaliates by smashing his ribs as he reaches for Gaster’s soul.

Gaster screams a blood curdling scream as he tries and gets his father off of him. He pings his soul blue and throws him across the ground, in the fervor a small shard of Gaster’s soul rips off. He grabs it, bringing it closer. He summons a blaster and fires it at him, he hits him but it is not enough. Garamond shoots more bones towards Gaster but the blaster takes the hit.  
Gaster is now on his feet again. He puts more power into his blue rendering Garamond unable to move. Gaster runs as fast as he can to get away from him. He stumbles and trips up but he keeps running, keeping Garamond's soul blue for as long as he can until he is out of range.   
Gaster eventually makes it to Snowdin stumbling through the door of his home. 

He makes his way to the bathroom before he collapses to the ground. 

~~~~

Grillby is sitting on the couch in the living room reading a book when Gaster stumbles through the front door, shaking and crying, leaking marrow and magic. He stumbled his way across the room to hide in the bathroom. What the hell has happened.

Knock knock. “Gaster, open the door!” Knock knock knock “Wing, talk to me!” Glowing hands appear in front of Grillby, they do not move. Grillby takes note of the damage done on the manifest magic. 

“Gaster?” 

“Give me 5 minutes, please.” His voice is shaky and his hands fade in and out. 

“Wing, let me help you.”

‘5 minutes.’

Grillby sits with his back pressed to the door. He can feel Gaster’s magic on the other side.   
“Okay. but I won't leave you alone until then.”

The two stay silent for the majority of it.   
Grillby couldn't help but ask “could you tap on the door every minute, so I know you are alive?”  
Gaster agreed with a sigh, not wanting to panic the elemental while he waited.  
So every minute, the silence would shatter to a small tap on the door. Letting Grillby know with relief that the skeleton was still responsive.

When the five minutes were up, Grillby heard the door unlock, and Gaster scoot away.  
He stood up. Bracing himself, he knew Gaster was hurt, but nothing could prepare him for what he saw.

Gaster was half sprawled out on the bathroom floor. Both of his legs were broken. He had no idea how he managed to make it home on them. Then he turned his attention to Gaster’s hands, he saw why they had not manifested properly. The palm of his hands were completely shattered. His shirt was off and his soul was exposed. It looked even more damaged. His ribs looked a mess, but what he saw next made his core shake. Just under Gaster’s ribcage was another soul. Just floating in the empty space.

“ W-What happened.”

“Garamond ambushed me outside the lab. He ripped my soul.”

There was a pause, his shaky breathing turned into a wet cough, his eyes glowed purple.   
Grillby was by his side in a second. He wasn't good at healing magic, but he knew the basics.  
Beginning to heal what he could see. The spiral fracture on Gaster's left leg didn’t take long to heal. He started on the right. This is when Gaster continued.

“I managed to get him off my soul before he shattered it. But in the process of getting away, a small shard broke off. I grabbed it and ran. Keeping his soul blue for as long as I could so he wouldn't follow me.” 

“I couldn't let you in while the soul attached. Your magic would be too overwhelming for it and the soul would shatter.” Gaster’s eye sockets drooped shut momentarily.   
“Dings, hey! Stay with me bud.”

“Mmm. I'm just tired. I ran all the way home, Grillby.”

“We should get the king involved. Garamond is too dangerous, the guard should be notified as well.”

Gaster’s sockets shot open exposing a vibrant purple.   
“Wait!” Gaster gripped onto Grillby’s arm, preventing him from moving.

“Gaster?” he winced as the bones in Gaster's hands continued to crack. Grillby took his hands and started healing them, Gaster didn't seem to notice until they were being wrapped with bandages. 

Gaster stared at his bandaged hands, trying to close them into a fist, he was met with resistance. Something seemed to dawn on Gaster, could he still heal? He reached out for Grillby’s hand, causing the elemental to blush, and become confused. Gaster tried to activate his magic, with no success, he gripped Grillby’s hand tight seeing if he could pass any healing magic into him. Nothing happened, he released his hold. 

“I can't heal anymore” The magic that comes from his hands won't activate. But he could deal with that later “For now I ask that we not go to the guards yet. I don't want this to be known by the public. I will call the king and we can schedule a meeting for tomorrow. I will tell him about the lie-”

“Oh, right. No one actually knows beside us that your father is alive.” 

“HE'S NOT MY FATHER.”

“I-I didn't mean that. Gaster. I'm sorry- “ Gaster started coughing, his coughing turned to retching. 

“Gaster!” he was stopped by his magic hand. There was an audible inhale of air, before the retching died down. Magic had been coughed up and was dribbling down his chin.

Gaster's magic hands opened the drawer under the sink, Pulling out a bottle of tablets and a glass. He filled the glass with tap water, taking the glass with his real hands before drinking half, taking 2 of the tablets and drinking the rest before cleaning his face.

“I'm okay. But this medication will cause me to pass out within the hour.” 

“I'll help you get to bed. Can I pick you up?” Small nod.   
Grillby gently lifted Gaster, taking him out of the bathroom to his bedroom. He laid him down, then took a seat at Gaster’s desk. 

Heh, you going to stay there all night? At least grab a pillow.   
Gaster shifted, pulling his phone out. Tapping it a few times before bringing it to his skull. 

“Hello, your majesty, My apologies for calling so late.” There was a pause, no doubt the king had no problem with Gaster calling him. “Sire, May we meet up tomorrow?” another pause.  
“Earlier the better” … “no the core did not malfunction, it is more of a... personal meeting..”  
Grillby knew the king would probably be showing concern for the skeleton. “I will tell you tomorrow in the morning, t- thank you, your majesty, see you then” he hung up. Phone falling out of his hand to the floor. Gaster’s eyes drifted closed, it seems that the phone call was the only thing keeping him awake. Grillby soon too fell asleep, making a mental note to close the shop tomorrow.


	3. Putting the fear into your friends hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-consensual Soul Touching will be worded as a rape scenario.  
> I don't know if it will be triggering.  
> But just as a warning this will be an intense chapter.   
> this message may be repeated.

Gaster could barely walk when he woke up. Falling to the floor almost immediately, and instead of catching himself, he curled around the unprotected soul. 

Grillby carried him downstairs to eat, and to take some medication. (the non drowsy kind) Gaster had quite a bit of trouble with using his hands. Unable to pick up a fork, he used his magic hands to hold his toast as he ate. Grillby made him a cold coffee so he could drink it with a straw. It seemed efficient enough. He couldn't stand on his own. How was he going to walk to the docks? 

“Gaster, I'm coming with you when you go see the king. If you would like, I could carry you.”  
Gaster wrapped his arms around himself but nodded. It's early enough that not many people will be out and about to witness him being carried like a baby bones. 

The walk to the docks was uneventful. The river person arrived not really surprised by the fact Grillby was carrying the skeleton around. “Tra la la, where shall we go today?”

The castle please. “Then we are off.” The boat started moving and Grillby was unhappy about it, staying in the middle of the boat. 

“Tra la la, there are 4 souls on this boat. Tra la la.” Gaster’s face flushed, damn this riverperson. 

Grillby sparked, “you are another elemental, you can sense our magic” Grillby asked.  
The riverperson turned to face him, head tilted like a child. Unable to see any features under the hood. “With this cloak, you would not know that we are the same element, Tra la la”

Grillby found that hard to believe, a fire elemental transporting monsters by boat. For a living.   
They arrived at their destination before they could continue with the conversation. Grillby helped Gaster out of the boat and continued carrying him through the castle halls. They reached the door to the throne room. Gaster stopped them just before the doors. He didn't want to be carried in, the king would not fare well to that sight. 

“Put me down. I should be fine from here.”

“Gaster you cant even stand on your own, how are you going to walk in, without falling?”

“Uh, slowly.”

“Gaster. You know what I meant” 

The bickering was interrupted by a deep voice from behind them “What do we have here?”  
Grillby turned round to greet the king. Gaster shifted out of his grasp. Standing up on his own, he went to bow, and Grillby had to catch him as he lost balance. 

“Gaster, are you alright?” the king asked.

‘I am fine, your majesty, I'm just..” he made a vague gesture with his hands as he thought of the best word to describe his situation, he came up short. “Spent”

“Come inside, you look like you need to sit down, I made tea, if that would help.”

Grillby carried Gaster to his seat then left to stand by the door. “Grillby you can join us if you would like.”

“Thank you Sire, but I think it is best if I stand guard, I can sense every monster in this building standing here, I will inform you if anyone unwanted enters”

“If you deem that necessary then, do so.” Asgore turned to Gaster. “ Would his standing guard have anything to do with you not standing at all?” Gaster looked ashamed but nodded.

“Hmm, tell me what happened.”

“I was going to write up a report before coming here, Sire, but I don't actually want any of this on record” … he paused, thinking the best way to go about this. “Your Majesty, I regret to inform you, that I lied to you.”

“When? And about what?” Asgore’s features grew stern. 

“I was 15, it was at our first meeting, during the war. I lied about being an orphan. It was a half truth-”

“Did your mother survive?”

“No Sire, if she was alive, she would be here with me.”

“What does this lie have to do with you being in your condition”

“I lied so I would not have to face Him. I understand how the law works, if I said he was alive you would have sent me to him and I would have been killed. So I lied to everyone, saying I had no family except my grandfather who was too far away. I had to so I could be as far away from Him as possible. When we all got sent back to the capital, that’s when Grillby found out I lied, but he protected me since he heard of the stories that I and my mother were put through.” 

“You said, if you were sent to him, you would be killed?” 

“Yes Sire, His Name is Garamond. He is a-an a-abusive man. He h-has tried to kill me t-twice. The first time was when I w-was a baby, the second w-was yesterday. We are boss monsters so m-my e-existence is-” Gaster was shaking. His breathing became difficult.

Grillby called out from the door. “You need to breathe, Gaster”

“He grabbed me outside my lab, I got away despite having 2 broken legs. Hhhh.. and shattered hands…. I-” The skeleton still wasn't breathing. Tears overflowed from his sockets. And the lack of air caused another coughing fit.

“Gaster, come here.” Asgore said as he picked him up. “Deep breath. That’s it”  
‘I couldn't protect her from him. He hurt her. I couldn't’ This part of the conversation Gaster wasn't signing, but that didn't matter, Grillby has heard it on many occasions. 

“Shh shh. There, there. That must have been very hard for you. We will deal with this.”

Gaster looked up. Taking a few shaky breaths. “That isn't even the worst of it,” .

“That may be so, but you should calm down before we continue.” Asgore lifted him back to his seat. Then began pouring him some tea. “Here.”

Gaster couldn't actually hold his tea without spilling it since his hands were shaking. Asgore's frown deepened when he attempted it. The tea spoon clicked on the porcelain as he lifted the cup off its saucer. He held it for a few seconds, spilling it slightly before putting it back down. He wrapped his arms around his waist. After a few shaky breaths, he looked up. 

“I can't actually hold anything. This morning I couldn't even pick up my own shirt.” Gaster glanced down at his bandaged hands. “The trapezoid, capitate, and lunate bones are broken or missing.”

“Gaster”

Gaster looked up again “the extensive damage was done to my soul. It has been damaged for quite some time, but after yesterday’s event it is much worse. I should also mention that a piece of my soul was ri-”

“Good morning your Majesty. Good morning young prince.” Grillby subtly interrupted   
“Grillby what a pleasant surprise, oh and Wingdings, you are here as well, how wonderful.”   
“Hello mr Grillby, hello Dr Gaster.” the young prince greeted.

Gaster's eyes glowed purple as he refused to make eye contact with the queen.“Wingdings, your hands are bandaged, are you alright?”

“Toriel. Gaster is informing me of an incident that occurred yesterday.” Asgore spoke kindly. 

“Very well, if this is a private matter, I will leave.” 

“No, you can stay. The next part you might be able to provide valuable insight into, since it is your area of expertise...” 

“Alrighty then, Asriel can you go play over there for a bit.” she said as she set the child down. 

“Gaster are you alright.” he shakes his head. All eyes were back on him, he was visibly panicking. 

“Gaster, just breathe….”

“I lied, I had to.” he suddenly exclaims. 

“Gaster, we both forgive you, you had your reason, and a very good one at that. Can I explain to Toriel what you have told me, so you can calm down.” Gaster nods, so the king continues.

“During the war, Gaster told us his Father was dead, but that does not hold true. He lied so he would not be sent to him. He feared being killed, and his fear is all justified. Yesterday, Gaster was attacked by him, he was injured in both hands, and his legs. He cannot stand and just mentioned something is wrong with his soul… is that correct.” the skeleton nods “please continue when you are ready.”

Gaster takes a breath. “My soul has always been damaged, but yesterday a small portion of my soul was ripped off, in an effort to rip it in half and dust me. Being unsuccessful I escaped taking the soul piece with me. I will admit being not in the right place of mind when I made the next decision, lacking magic and high on adrenaline, but I do not regret it.” 

There was a pause Gaster shifted his manifested hands to the hem of his shirt. The king and queen, still confused and shocked about the information just given to them, had yet to process what Gaster had meant. Gaster lifted his shirt to reveal a small soul floating in empty space, suspended just below his rib cage. Gaster also summoned his own soul, to reveal how damaged it was, leaving the king and queen silent. Neither of them had ever seen a soul so broken before. They have heard about soul damage and even been given diagrams and detailed reports, but not actually seen it, the one case that they were involved in avoided having the participants soul examined by anyone but Gaster. Gaster put his soul away, and dropped his shirt in shame. 

“You said that your soul has always been damaged. May I ask what caused it”. 

“To put it simply, I am disabled, I have what is considered a ‘broken’ font. But your font is not determined until you say your first word. When I was 1, He heard my font for the first time, and attacked me while I was in my crib. ‘How dare I, a child of his, be so broken, he will never accomplish anything with a font like this’ My mother heard me screaming and ran to me. She found Garamond crushing my soul. She reacted immediately, turning his soul blue, and she threw him through the wall onto the street. The guard ran in to find her collapsed on the ground crying, near my broken body. I had a fractured ulna, scapula, and 6 vertebrae. I was missing 3 ribs and had a shattered sternum. My humerus, femur and radius were snapped in half….” 

Gaster paused again, not for himself but for those hearing his story. Asgore’s eyes were consumed by fire, angry and saddened by what had happened, Toriel appeared more calm, collected, but she was holding back unrelenting fury. ‘How dare this man hurt a child.’  
Gaster turned to look at Grillby, who didn't hide his emotions at all. His flames were erratic and wild. Shifting through different colours from dark red to light blue. The flowers around his feet had all but burned away. He was furious with this monster. He wanted this monster dead preferably by his own hands. 

“I am fractured and damaged beyond repair. I spent the first 4 years of my life in hospital because of that man. Constantly being sedated, and injected. Unable to move. Not actually understanding why. I was a mute until I was 8.. For my 9th birthday he gave me this scar when I went to help my mother after she got thrown into the glass coffee table, rendering me unconscious for 3 days, when we were able, we ran and joined the front lines. Staying as far from him as possible.” 

This is ironic because being on the front lines of the war, humans being powerful enough to wipe every monster off the face of the Earth, was safer than Gaster being in the same city as his father. 

“I will inform the royal guard immediately, you will be guarded until we find this man, you obviously will be excused from your duties until your injuries are healed.” the king finally declares

“Wait.” Gaster interrupted. “I don't want this to be known to the public. Having a guard follow me around would only spread rumors and speculation. Perhaps only posting one in front of the lab ‘as safety precaution’ since you can't actually enter the area without ID. you also need to consider that this could spread to the newspaper. They would have a field day finding out that the royal scientist was raped, I don't even want anyone knowing I am related to this man.-”

“Gaster we have to charge him with child abuse, sexual assault and a lot of other crimes. with you being the only other skeleton in the underground it would be difficult to conceal your identity. But rest assured all parties involved will be sworn to an oath of confidentiality. All information we gather will be sealed away under lock and key.” 

‘Thank You, your majesty.’ 

“As for the other thing you mentioned.” The queen spoke in, glancing down at Gaster’s midriff. Gaster’s face flushed with a purple hue. “I have not been involved in skeleton pregnancies, but I will assist in any way I can.”

“I will compile all necessary information together for you to read, I should be done by the end of the week, I will have it sent to you. I mainly just will require help learning to care for a child. This is not something I had planned for my life so I'm a bit unprepared.”

“Very well, we can learn together.”


	4. When people ask too many questions

Skeleton reproduction is a very complex process, in a normal pregnancy two skeletons who want to create a child will take a piece of their souls and place the merged two pieces in the stomach cavity. As it may appear that there is nothing there, there is in fact, an invisible membrane protecting the soul, and keeping it suspended. Within the first week the soul should develop a rib cage to protect itself before growing the rest of its body. Skeletons only take 6 months to develop as we have no organs or skin. At the end of the pregnancy the soul will drop, detaching itself, breaking the membrane around it. It is said to burst like a balloon, making a mess. The process will hurt like any pregnancy, the pain just being located in a different part of the body, the soul dropping will cause a slight pain, then it will be followed by a tug on my soul which will be a sharp pain, before the membrane ruptures. The infant will position itself near the pelvis a few days to a week before it is due, this is to prevent it from falling when the membrane ruptures as the fluid that kept the child suspended is the only thing holding it up. When the time comes for the child to be born the tug on my soul is the only warning I will get as the birth process will happen in a matter of minutes. If we take into account that the soul only has my magic being supplied, rather than the magic of 2 monsters, the soul should remain pretty small. 

~~~~

Gaster took a few weeks off of work, there was no point if he could not stand and walk on his own. This however did not prevent him from working. He would email his staff with very clear instructions on what everyone should be working on, he was lenient and extended a few deadlines as he was unable to oversee the progress. He asked for reports to be sent to him and did a lot of the paperwork that he had been putting off. He submitted a thesis to one of his colleges to proof read. As much as he disliked it, reading was still difficult for him even with the aid of technology so some of the writing needed to be read over. 

While Gaster was away Asgore stationed a guard at the front and back doors of the lab. This raised several questions among the staff seeing as none of them could figure out why they were stationed there, as the guard wouldn't say anything on the matter.

Gaster's magic slowly adjusted to the new souling. Only rendering him sick occasionally. He would wake up from a nap only to upturn his magic into a nearby waist bin. 

Gerson visited a few times after meeting with the king. That was a fun conversation to have. When the king informed him of the situation, he had to explain that he too already heard of the assailant, that he had been watching out for him since the barrier went up. Even providing notes on the areas he commonly saw him. Gerson was a good man, he assisted Gaster with his notes, and helped Grillby out when he was overworked since he was trying to run the bar but also keeping an eye on his bedridden friend. They all worked to set up a crib in Gaster’s study as that was where he was most hours of the day. 

When Gaster was finally allowed back to work his colleagues saw how bandaged up he was which caused rumors to spread. Wondering if the reason for the guard was because the royal scientist needed protection. Gaster hated it. He sent an email to all of the staff explaining the guard was put there by Asgore as he deemed it necessary, ‘it has nothing to do with me being in my condition.’ End of discussion. This quietened down some of those who loved to gossip, but it didn't stop others raising questions of how he got hurt in the first place. He deflected all comments by asking work related questions causing his followers to be temporarily distracted. 

Once, one of his coworkers approached him.   
“Hey Doctor Gaster, not to bother you but can I ask for a favour...” 

“Ask away” he said as he tightened a bolt on the machine that he was working on.

“I have slightly injured myself, and if it's not too much trouble, could you heal me?”

Gaster ended up stripping the thread off the bolt, ‘crap I can't heal anymore, what should I say so it doesn't draw attention? “Where are you hurt?”

“Oh, my arm, I bruised it.”

Gaster stood up, and headed for the first aid kit, he came back with a cold compress and a bandage. Taking his coworker's arm and began applying the cold compress to it, before wrapping.

“This should help you heal, try to be more careful next time.” Gaster put on a smile.

“Uh, thanks…” The coworker felt awkward as he didn’t want to correct his boss on what he actually meant.

Once his coworker left Gaster dropped the facade, curling in on himself for the rest of the work day. This is how King Asgore found him - under the desk quietly sobbing - when he went to check in on him for the day. Asgore picked him up and carried him to the castle to wait for Grillby. 

~~~~

“I don't want to add to your stress my friend, but I came to visit you today to let you know we found Garamond, he is currently detained awaiting trial.”

Gaster took a shaky breath “I don't want to add to your stress either, you should not have the death of this man on your conscience, your majesty, when we get a judge, he should be the one to take their soul, not you.”

“It may be many years before another judge comes forth.”

“If he is secured, he cannot hurt anyone. He can waste away for all I care. I have notes on how much food will be required to sustain his body, but not manifest excess magic. I will provide it to the guards in the evening.”


	5. comic sans

The 4 month mark Gaster worked from home, not wanting anyone to question his weight gain, nor find out the real reason behind it. They would congratulate him and ask who the partner is. It was way too much stress, he preferred to avoid it. He managed to convince everyone that he was sick due to stress, his vacation being an order by Asgore himself to prevent him from falling ill. 

Every one of his followers knew he was a workaholic, that he was getting sick a lot more but none of that was due to him overworking himself, they have been watching him work for the past couple months and he mainly only did desk work. Asgore used to come in to pry him from his work due to him not sleeping properly, but that hadn't happened in months, despite this Asgore still coming in to check on the royal scientist to make sure he was alright, some were a bit skeptical but chose not to say anything. Those few were smart enough to know Gaster liked to keep his life as private as possible so they didn't mind being lied to, they wished him a fast recovery and hoped he enjoyed his holiday. 

~~~~

It had been a week since the tiny soul had dropped, Gaster constantly walked into the bathroom to look at it in the mirror. He texted Toriel a few times already, the first was when the soul had dropped, the second was to send a photo of the little skeleton -he of course cropped his pelvis out of the image- she loved the photo and was slightly jealous that he could watch his child develop. The next text being blueprints of a device that allowed you to take photos through skin. Which she thought was a very good idea, especially for medical doctors. 

It was a Thursday morning. Grillby had just made breakfast but Gaster couldn't stomach the thought of eating any of it. He woke up this morning feeling a bit off, he checked himself in the mirror for the hundredth time and saw nothing amiss. He attempted to study to take his mind off of it but he had no such luck, he could barely concentrate. With a huff he left his study to go relax on the couch. He could hear Grillby doing the dishes in the kitchen nearby, he wondered if he should tell him how he is feeling or would that just worry the elemental. Deciding it best that someone knew, he got up. 

He was about to step towards the kitchen when suddenly there was a tug at Gaster’s soul, he felt sick at first, then the pain set in. Sharp pain. Searing pain. “Oh gods, Grillby! GRILLBY!” 

Grillby ran into the room to see Gaster quickly lifting his shirt, glancing at the small skeleton laying in his pelvic cavity as he cried out. With a pop, the invisible barrier ruptured, and spent magic began to pour over his legs and pelvis. Just like that the pain he felt mere seconds ago disappeared. He picked the small skeleton up as Grillby stepped closer, still in shock at what he just witnessed. There in Gaster’s arms was a tiny skeleton with a rounded skull with a base HP of 1. 

After cleaning up, Gaster sat down with his son, Grillby right beside him with Gaster’s phone in hand shooting Toriel a text, saying something along the lines of “craving snail pie right about now” it took her an hour before she arrived knocking on their door, pie in hand. Gaster had no idea she was coming over, and she had no idea what she was about to see. Grillby answered the door flashing them both the most mischievous shit eating grin. The second she saw the small bundle in Gaster’s arms, she became ecstatic. Coo-ing over them both.   
“I'm going to take it that you didn't want snail pie.” 

Gaster just looked at her confused, then Grillby cleared his throat. “No he didn't but it did get you over here without causing any alarm, did it not?”

"Grillby, you sly fox. What did you do?" The elemental simply passed him his own phone as an answer. Gaster realised he could hold his phone and his babybones at the same time offered Toriel to hold him. She gladly accepted. 

~~~~

“Sans can you say ‘Gaster,’ ‘Gas-ter.’” 

Sans tilted his head slightly, babbling to himself.

“Shouldn't you be teaching him how to ‘dad’ instead of your name.” Grillby inquired. 

"I don't think he would see me as his dad. My father and I never go along so I don't know whether it's worth teaching him to call me dad."

"I think you would be a good dad, Gaster, don't doubt yourself."

Sans slipped off the couch and slowly made his way to his toy box. Pulling out a colour cube to play with. 

“I don't think he is ready to call me either at the moment.” 

After a few minutes sans turned back towards Gaster and Grillby, finished colour cube in hand. 

“dad”

Gaster looked up to see sans showing off what he did. 

“Will you look at that, sans decided for you. I guess you’re a dad now.”

“I'm a dad… Grillby, he called me dad.” Gaster scooped up his son in the biggest hug. Eye lights glowing emerald green, and sans responded by glowing his natural cyan colour back. 

Grillby took a photo to capture the moment.


	6. More than just a lazybones

Sans slept more than most babies but that wasn't too alarming, he still needed to strengthen his HP. But no matter how much he slept his max HP never increased past 1. This was very concerning for Gaster. 

As he aged his love of naps did not decrease. But a few things changed, he would be found passing out at the weirdest times. His teacher did not appreciate his sleeping in class, Gaster did not appreciate him falling asleep at the lab since it may be dangerous for him. Grillby didn't mind if he fell asleep at the bar, since all the dogs loved to keep an eye on him. 

What was most concerning was when he fell asleep while walking with Gaster. They were in the middle of the conversation when suddenly his eye lights went out and Sans collapsed into the snow. Gaster panicked, having no idea what was wrong, he picked up Sans and ran to Grillby who was still at work, bursting through the doors causing everyone to stare at him. A very distressed scientist held his son while spouting words to which no one could understand. 

Grillby took Sans from him, still not understanding the situation, Sans was asleep, nothing new, and Gaster appeared to forget to sign with his magic hands.

“Calm down Dings, tell me what happened”

‘He collapsed, while we were walking.’ 

Grillby guided the distressed Gaster through to the back room. 

‘What if he is falling down, gods, Grillby what if he’s dying.’ 

“Have you checked his soul?”  
‘No i-’  
Grillby checked Sans’ soul, his HP remained at 1, his stats indicated nothing was wrong.   
“He seems fine but you're the doctor of this household.”

“Damn it Grillby, but I'm a scientist, not a doctor, I mean I am a doctor, but not that kind of doctor. I have a doctorate, it's not the same thing, you can’t help people with a doctorate, you just sit there and you’re useless.” 

“Okay we can take him to the hospital in New Home.”

‘okay.’

“ I'm going to get the dogs to send everyone home. I'll be right back.” Grillby tossed Dogaressa the keys. She wished the pup good luck. 

~~~~

Sans was laying down in a hospital bed, Grillby sitting beside him, stroking his skull gently. Gaster opted to stand, he felt too restless to remain still and would occasionally pace. 

The doctor walked in causing Gaster to stop mid pace.   
“Sans has a condition called narcolepsy. The cause may be from an accident or traumatic event-”

“Nothing has occurred.”

“Well, since Sans is so young it can be caused by a birth defect that wasn't detected. In your file, the information is classified, I cannot access it, so if you would be willing to share-”  
Gaster’s eye lights disappear, he quickly wipes away the tears beginning to form.

“Thank you doctor, your help is appreciated. But I cannot give you that information. Just tell me how to help him.”

“Narcolepsy is a chronic condition, he will have to deal with it for the rest of his life, it is not treatable, but it is manageable. We can trial some medication, give him a strict sleep schedule, with a set nap time when he feels the most tired. Avoid stress….”


	7. The first fallen human

Gaster would often bring sans along with him whenever he had a meeting with the king. This gave both Asriel and sans someone close to their age to be friends with. Sans was slightly younger than Asriel, but the goat child didn't mind, Sans was smart and really easy to talk to.   
The day came when sans was sitting at the table with his father and the king, drinking tea waiting for Asriel to come out to play.

When Asriel walked into the throne room however, he surprised the 3 monsters sitting at the table. They looked over to the boy who was helping a human child walk, they appeared slightly injured and were quietly crying. 

Asgore carried the child into their house, Gaster following behind to see if he would be of any help, while Sans just kind of sat there confused. The human looked different than what he had expected, at school all his classmates would shout about how ugly and gross humans were. But this one looked normal, like any other child. Not only that but their soul was different it was bright red, vibrant and beautiful, like nothing he had seen before. Wanting to learn more he rushes towards Asriel who also was not allowed in the room with the human. Sans wraps his arms around Asriel’s waist, the goat turns around to face the skeleton child. Sans eyes were sparkling, curiosity overflowing. 

“Who are they? where did you find them? Can I meet them?” 

“Hehe. their name is Chara, I found them in the ruins, they were hurt pretty bad, I think they fell, and I don't know, probably. If they are staying here, we will probably hang out a lot, but I think we have to wait for them to get better.”

“Okay.”

~~~~

After a few days of recovery the human named chara was able to walk around and explore things around them. At first they were really quiet, mumbling their words, but Asriel would encourage them. Chara liked Asriel, the monster that found them. He would share all his toys and whenever Chara became scared Asriel was always there to hold their hand. Today the king had another meeting with his royal scientist, Asriel was excited. "You're going to get to meet sans, you will like him, he is funny and really smart." 

They both waited in the throne room sitting among the buttercups when the door opened. Walking in was a tall skeleton and his son, who was attempting to rush in but Gaster stopped him in his tracks telling him that he needed to calm down or he would use up all his energy.

This did not discourage the small skeleton in the slightest, and Gaster cut his losses and let him go. The grown ups started their meeting leaving the kids to their own devices. 

"Hey sans, you look happy."

"Hey Azzy, and you're Chara, right? Don't you know how to greet a new pal."  
Sans stuck his hand out, and Chara nervously reached out and shook his hand.  
*PPPFFFFTTTTTHHH* sans showed off the small whoopee cushion in his hand, all the children burst out laughing. 

“Okay, okay, that was funny.”

"I know, it was very humerus."

"Heh, that really tickles my funny bone." They laughed for a bit before Sans became all serious again. 

“So, human, I have a question for you. Can we be friends? I'm already best buds with Azzy here, so would you like to make this duo a trio. We could be like the three musketeers.” 

"Yeah, we can be friends."

"That’s great." 

They talked for a while about the things in the underground Chara had yet to see, and Sans offered to give them a tour around snowdin. Then for some reason Asriel started laughing calling him a lazybones. The skeleton shrugged, “what can I say, know that place like the back of my hand.” 

They started making flower crowns when Sans blurted out the thought that had been bugging him since he first saw the human come in. 

“Your soul looks different.” he said randomly. 

“Probably because I am human”

“You can see Chara’s soul, that is so cool, what does it look like, I bet it is really pretty”

“It is pretty, it's a bright red colour… but that was not what I meant” he turned back to Chara. “It's a different number, I don't understand.” 

“What are you talking about Sans, souls don't have numbers…”

“It's nothing, um Azzy, do you think you could ask Toriel for some pie?”

“Yea sure Chara.” Asriel happily got up and ran back to the house.

“Don't tell him, okay.”

“Fine, but what does it mean?”

“Before I ended up in the underground I killed someone. That's why my number is higher.”

“Why did you?” 

“He was hurting me, I was told that those who climb the mountain never return, so I didn't think it mattered that he died, I never expected to survive the fall.”

Both Chara and Sans become quiet. Sans eye lights go out so he can think. When Asriel comes back he brings over the whole pie tin along with 3 spoons, exclaiming that he is victorious. Sans puts on a fake smile, Chara is surprised with how easily he pulls it off. They dig into the pie gleefully, they were halfway done before they got caught by Toriel. 

Being sufficiently full, and having expended energy Sans falls asleep mid conversation. Chara was at first worried but Asriel brushed it off. “Nah, this happens sometimes just watch him for a sec, I need to tell his dad”

Asriel runs through the field of flowers towards the adults. Asgore looks down at his son when he finally approaches. “Do you need something Asriel?” 

“Um, I just came to tell Dr Gaster that Sans fell asleep again.”

“I see, well it looks like we should shorten this meeting, have a good day Gaster, feel free to call if you need anything.”

Asriel took Gaster’s hand and dragged him back to where they were sitting. What met them was Sans completely covered in floral decorations, he had a flower crown, a flower necklace, flower bracelets and a thread of flowers twisting up his left leg. Chara looked pleased with how many flowers the small skeley was covered in, in the short amount of time. Gaster lifted his boy up before thinking of an idea. 

‘Chara can you sit next to Asriel for a second.’ Gaster than placed Sans on the other side of the prince, his skull falling onto his shoulder. With a satisfied grin Gaster took out his phone and took a photo of his sleepy son with his friends. He showed the children the silly photo which made them laugh. “Sans is going to be so embarrassed when he sees this.”


	8. Sans is a Judge

Sans and Grillby are in the kitchen, sans waiting for Grillby to finish heating up lunch.   
“Hey Grillby, can I ask you something?”

“Sure kid what’s up.”

“The roof.”

“Very funny Sans, now what do you want to ask”

“Have you ever killed anyone?”

Grillby halts all movement, “why do you ask?” 

“Oh, it's just that your numbers are really high. I first thought it was because you were older but dad doesn't have any numbers, then I learned that you gain numbers when you kill someone.” 

“I'm not sure I understand, what numbers?”

“Well they are not health points… These numbers are different. Like I look at you or the king and your numbers are really high, then I look at the innkeeper or kids I pass on the street and their numbers are 1. I know monsters are made of magic, but are they made of numbers as well? I asked Gaster but he would not explain it to me.” 

“Lets wait till Gaster gets home, I will talk with him.”

~~~~

Sans is in his room taking a nap when Gaster arrives home. Grillby steps out of the kitchen and gestures for him to have a seat. “How was your day?”

‘Grillby what is the matter you obviously have something you wish to discuss, so let's skip the formalities and get straight to the point.’ Gaster signs are choppy indicating he is slightly annoyed.

“Sans can read a monster LV just by looking at them.” 

“I know.”

“You knew Sans was a judge! And you have done nothing. You haven't even explained it to him.”

“He is a child”

“He is a genius, and he deserves to at least know what he is seeing.”

“I told Asgore that the next judge would take Garamond’s life. I don't want Sans to know anything of that man’s existence. Let alone be the one to pass judgement on him.” 

“But there won't be another judge in sans’ lifetime.”

Gaster dropped to the floor, skull in his hands, he looked so broken.  
“Hey, look at me, it's going to be okay, we will talk to Sans, then we will have a talk with Asgore.”

“I can't bring myself to give him that information, if I tell him about the judge, he might figure out why his HP is the way it is. Not to mention what will happen if he meets-”  
From the corner of Grillby’s eye he could see a small figure standing in the doorway.   
Grillby smiled sympathetically towards Gaster before speaking. “How long have you been standing there Sans?”

Gaster shot up. Looking at Sans. The young boy's eye was lit with a soft cyan.   
“Pretty much all of it.”

Gaster hugged himself as he began trembling. Yet his face showed no expression.   
“Hey, G. you don't look so good. Perhaps you should sit down.”

Grillby placed his hand on Gaster’s shoulder.   
“Lets all sit down, we have much to discuss.”


	9. When a Mommy and a Daddy love each other very much….

Once the two monsters sat down at the table. Grillby left the room so they could be alone. Gaster began to talk. He decided it best to turn this into a science lesson.

“Sans do you know how you were made?”

“Ew dad, do we have to talk about whimsungs and moldbyggs again. It was bad enough the first time.”

“No, Sans. I'm not asking you how monsters are made, I'm asking how ‘you’ were made.” 

Sans looked confused for a moment before replying with the knowledge that he knew on this topic. “Two skeletons take a piece of their soul to create a child, right?”

“Have you ever met another skeleton Sans?” Gaster asked knowing that he had not.

“N-no, but then how was I….” Sans was puzzled, how come he never questioned this before. 

“There is another skeleton, but I did not willingly give him my soul, he tried to take my whole soul by force, but in the process a small piece broke off, and that piece was you. You, Sans, were made from me, and only me.” 

Sans eye lights darted around as he tried to process the information.   
“Who?”

“His name is Garamond, he is my father, biologically, but other than the DNA we share, there is nothing.” 

“Why?”

“Please be more specific, I might not answer you correctly.”

“Why did he try to hurt you? Why does the judge have to kill him? and Why am I alive?” 

“Well, we are boss monsters, and you know a boss monster wont start aging until they choose to have a child, the king and queen gave up their immortality so they could have Asriel as the heir to the throne. Garamond gave up his immortality to have me, but I was… undesirable, so he doesn't believe it is worth dying. He wants his immortality back and the only way to get it is to dust me. The judge is the only one who can legally take someone’s life in court. They gain no LV -unless the kill for no reason of course- due to the magic they possess. When the last judge died the burden of killing monsters was placed on the king, but since he does not possess the magic of the judge, he has to shoulder the grief of killing a monster as it changes his soul for the worse.”

Gaster sighs, taking in a shaky breath. "As for your last question. You are alive because I held the shard that created your soul in my hand before placing it away for safekeeping. I am sorry that the day you were created was not the best circumstances. I'm sorry for how this makes you feel, I'm sorry that you ever had to find out this truth, but if I had the choice to avoid it happening altogether, with the feeling of my soul tearing, the feeling of all my bones being broken, the putrid thought of my father touching me in any intimate way, OR having you. I would pick you every time, no matter what. You know why?"

"Why…"

Gaster brings Sans into his arms. "Because I am not sorry for having you. You mean everything to me." 

After a sufficiently long hug.  
Sans says something that was brought to the front of his mind.   
"Dad, can you have a talk with Chara? I think you two have something in common. 

“And what would that be?”

“Their dad hurt them too.” 

“I will schedule a meeting with them.”


	10. Filler Episode

In the middle of school, sans collapses, his classmate doesn't know what to do, they pull out sans’ phone. The contacts listed are: fire dad, king fluffy buns, pun master, science dad and, the musketeers. Huh, best be safe and just call the first contact, especially if it is labeled ‘dad’. 

The phone rings, “hello, sans did school finish early?”   
“Ah no sir, um.. I’m sans’ classmate,”   
“Is sans pulling a prank? I don't hear him laughing in the background,”  
“No, he, uh, fainted and won't wake up”  
There was a pause. “Where”  
“Classroom 7B”  
“I'll be right there.” 

It took 10 minutes for Grillby to get to Sans’ school, he didn't even bother to check in. when he ran into the classroom he saw a small distressed monster besides a very unconscious sans.

He walked over, immediately checking his stats, good, nothing changed. 

Um, are you ‘fire dad’?

Grillby chuckled, “yep, but my name is Grillby. I don't know why Sans put me as that in his phone.” The small monster seemed confused, “I'm not actually related to sans, I share accommodation with him and his father.”

“Ah.” 

“How long has he been asleep?”

“2 hours, we were studying and then he fell asleep”

Grillby placed his hand on his skull, Grillby sighed, “you know if you sleep any long i'm taking you back to the doctors, Sans” It sounded like a threat, but he didn't seem too happy about making it himself. “Thank you for calling. And staying with Sans, I appreciate it. I'm going to take him home now and call his father.”

“Will Sans be at school tomorrow?”

“I don't know, depends on when he wakes up.”

“What's wrong with him?”

Grillby smiled patiently. “It’s nothing to worry about, we worry because we are family, but Sans just gets tired. He might explain it if he is willing, but it is not my place to say.”


	11. A meaningful Conversation

Gaster brings up in one of his meetings that sans would like to have a sleepover with his friends. He would be happy to host it at his house, with Sans’ frailty and strict nightly routine, it would make things easier. It would also give the royal couple a night to themselves. Asgore thought it was a wonderful idea and agreed.

Asriel and Chara ran into their shared bedroom to grab their pajamas, pillows, and a couple games they thought would be fun to play. They said goodbyes, and were reminded to behave themselves before heading off to Snowdin.

Grillby was at work for the night, and sans’ bedroom had already been equipped to house his guests. The children hid all sorts of snacks in the room and planned to stay up all night. Finally the plan could be set into motion. Sans asked if Chara could go get drinks from down stairs, which they did so. Upon descending the stairs they noticed Gaster was waiting in the living room. 

“Chara, can I talk to you for a moment.. Don't worry Sans is distracting Asriel as we speak.” 

Chara cautiously approaches the scientist. 

“Has Sans ever told you where I got my injuries from?” he starts off.

“No, but Asgore said that you were in the war.”

“Yes, my most noticeable injury” -pointing to his right eye socket- “is from the war, but that is not the case for the rest of them.”

“What happened?”

“The same thing that happened to you, my father has tried to kill me just because I exist, I told Sans about my past last week and he asked me to talk to you because we have both been hurt.  
You don't need to talk about it if you don't want to, just know that you are not alone in this.” 

“Thank you, I will keep that in mind.”

~~~~

It didn't take long for the small skeleton to fall asleep. Chara sat beside him reading his botany book. They had just turned the page and found a pressed buttercup, probably from Asgore's garden. She began to read the page. “Buttercups are a large genus of flowering plants called Ranunculus. It has yellow, shiny petals, and grows wild in many places. It is poisonous to eat, but when dry the poison is not active.” 

“Hey Azzy….”


	12. The loss of the kingdom

Chara suddenly falls ill, Sans tries to visit as much as he can, but it is difficult to constantly travel from Snowdin to the capital, especially when Gaster refuses to take the Riverperson’s boat. It was a Thursday morning when Gaster got the call, Chara had died, and Asriel took their soul to cross the barrier. Gaster left immediately, leaving Sans behind. 

Asgore is sitting on his throne, a small crown in hand. Gaster recognised the crown instantly, it belongs to Toriel. “Your Majesty.” 

“Do you know what it would take to break the barrier? When we first got trapped underground you had a theory, do you think it still holds true.” 

“You would need seven souls to match the mages that created the barrier, and a monster soul, for when they killed the last judge. The strength of the barrier cannot be broken without those keys”

“I have declared war on humanity, any human who falls down here will be brought to me, and I will collect their souls. I will take revenge on humanity for what they have done to my children.”

“But, Sire…”

“Toriel wanted no part of this, she has left, so I alone must do this. You are dismissed, Gaster.” 

~~~~

Sans mourns the loss of his friends. Gaster has locked himself in his room, Grillby has gone for a walk. He is alone. Deciding to do something drastic, he refuses to sit around and watch the fall of the monster race. Sans knows that Asgore cannot kill humans, Sans knows that he cannot shoulder the burden of the monster race alone, so he steps forth under cloak and dagger to meet with the king. 

“Hello, your highness. I believe I can be of great use to you.” Sans’ magic distorts his voice, allowing him to remain undetected. 

“What do you mean, who are you?”

“I would prefer if my identity remained hidden. At least for the time being. I am the judge, I am willing to serve the kingdom and do what is necessary.” 

“Why are you here now? Why have you not come fourth before.?”

“I had no drive, no motivation, but now, with the loss of Chara and the prince, I can no longer sit back and watch. And with your recent declaration of war, I will not allow you to carry the burden of killing those who fall down here.”

“That news has yet to be announced. How do you know of such information?” 

“I go unnoticed by many. Which considering my job description, I'd say is pretty handy.” His magic falters, allowing his normal voice to seep through for a moment. 

“Have we met before?”

“Your highness, you have met everyone in the underground, even those who you have locked up in your jail.” 

“You know of that as well… “ 

“It was more effort, but yes I do know of Garamond and his crimes.” 

~~~~

In the following meeting Asgore announces the news to Gaster, who has the opposite reaction to what he expected. He leaves and heads to Grillby’s, where sans is conveniently sitting at the bar that has yet to be opened for the day. 

“You are grounded!”


	13. Grounded for life

“Gaster, what’s wrong?” Grillby places down his glass as he glances between a guilty looking Sans, and a furious Gaster.

“Asgore has found a new judge, he kept his identity hidden but proved his reliability by sharing information no one outside the castle should know. Oh, and offered to kill Garamond next judgement. Sans you can't do that,” 

"Sans, what were you thinking?" Grillby asks calmly.

“I want to help. My friends died trying to set the monsters free, and now Asgore has declared war on humanity. His soul looks bad, I wanted to prevent it from getting worse.”

“I see, well that was some sound reasoning but I will have to agree with your father that you are still too young to take someone’s life. I am sure if you two visit the king and tell him the truth he will understand the situation.”

“Can we please take the boat. I want to listen to the Riverperson sing.”

“Why?”

“Because I like looking at their soul when we talk.”

Gaster felt slightly uneasy, but agreed, at least this will be dealt with faster. 

~~~~

Tra la la, why wont you sing with me little Judge, tra la la. 

~~~~

Gaster drags Sans into the throne room. “Tell him!”

“No”

“Tell him or I will”

“Fine… Heya Asgore, can I show you a thing I can do with my magic?” 

“Um?” the king is confused as to what is happening. 

“Sans, what are you doing?”

“Relax old man, just watch.” Sans clears his throat and activates his magic. “I have no motivation, no drive, and with the loss of my friends, I can no longer sit back.” 

“You- you were the one who- Sans, please tell me you did not offer to kill in my name, you are still a child, I cannot ask you to do that…”

“You didn't ask. I offered my services to you and to the kingdom.”

“Sans” Gaster protested. “I don't want you to do this. ”

“I know. But his soul is bad.” 

Asgore looked down at where his soul would sit in his chest and frowned.   
“Young one, my soul has always looked like this...”

“No it hasn't, it was bright and big. Now it’s small and faded. I understand that I am young, but I know I can help.”

“You will not be allowed to officially work until you are 18. If a human falls before then, you are not to engage. This is an order from your king.”

“Okay..”

“Thank you sire.”


	14. Seeking Comfort

One day, Sans falls ill. He has a fever. He had been found asleep in the snow for an unknown amount of time. Gaster still can't heal since his hands became damaged so it is up to Grillby to try and help heal him. Sans HP is at a steady 0.7 but will not rise with any magic they can muster.

“Gods, I wish Toriel was alive. She would know what to do.”

Grillby turned to Gaster, flickering confusedly. “You think she is dead?”

“Yes, of course. Where could she be if not that, it is more probable of her fallen down than-”

“She is not dead, Gaster. If she was I would know.” It was now Gaster’s turn to be confused. “She summoned me. There is a link between us.”

“What” 

“After she left I followed our link to make sure she was okay, she asked me to not say anything. So I have but if you think she can help, I can tell you where she is.”

“Where is she.”

“The ruins..”

“Take care of him..”

“I will”

Gaster left walking at a steady pace exiting the town. He picked up speed, hoping to not draw any unwanted attention. When he gets to the door he realises that Toriel won't understand him. His manifested hands cant pass through the door.

He knocks anyway. “Toriel, I need help. Sans is sick, I don't know what to do..”

“Gaster, is that you?” 

“Yes”

Toriel opens the door to find a very distressed Gaster. He collapsed into the goat woman’s arms.   
He pulls away as he tries to explain the situation. “I'll grab my cloak”   
The race back to the house, Grillby welcomes her in. They head into sans’ bedroom, Toriel frowns, before asking for details. After bringing the boy back up to full health, she deems him okay, everything is calm again Sans is just sleeping. They all sit down in the living room.   
The silence is deafening. 

“Why didn't you say goodbye?” 

"Oh, Wingdings, I am sorry but I had to leave. I just believe Asgore is wrong and someone needs to stop him."

"did you know that I am looking into alternative ways of breaking the barrier, if I can, will you come back?"

"Of course, I am sure you will be able to do anything when you set your mind to it. I look forward to the day we meet again. But for now, I must leave. It is starting to become light out and I wish to remain unseen. Goodbye Wingdings, goodbye Grillby, please take care." with that she left.


	15. Some Time Later

Many years pass, two humans have fallen but were taken care of by the guard. Sans now works alongside Gaster in the lab working together to break the barrier, he has made friends with a shy lizard who is obsessed with anime. Gaster is still protective of his health, constantly reprimanding him if he didn't sleep the night before. A few times Gaster had to calm down very upset Alphys when Sans would collapse in front of her. 

Grillby still lives with the skeletons, spending time with them and taking care of Gaster was still part of his purpose, he couldn't change that even if he tried. The two were sitting on the couch watching a rerun of an old human movie when Gaster suddenly starts talking. 

“I think I want to have another kid...”

“What brought this on.”

“I don't know, it's just a feeling I have, like something is missing…” 

~~~~

Grillby steps outside to have a smoke, a habit he picked up along the years. 

“Hey,”

“Hi sans.”

“Did dad tell you he wants a kid.”

“Yea, how do you feel about that, would you like a sibling.”

“I’m indifferent, I just think he is skipping a few steps.”

“What do you mean?"

"Shouldn't he, I don't know, get in a relationship before he has a kid. I know that I happened, but that is different."

"I haven't ever seen Gaster interested in anyone before, why do you think he would be now."

"Oh my Gods, you have no idea, do you. Grillby, pal. Let me tell you, there is one really hot guy he has not kept his eyes off for as long as I can remember."

"What are you talking about Sans, I have known Gaster longer than you have, I haven't seen anything, and I work at a bar. I hear all the gossip."

"Wow, here I thought I was a good Judge of character. Grillby, have you seen the way my dad looks at you when you enter the room, and if he compliments your cooking your flames turn pink at the edges. You are both so clueless to your feelings."

“Haha, very funny sans…”

“No one at your bar flirts with you because of the necklace you wear, what does it say again? “Protect what is dear to me.” Don't know about you, but that kinda means he likes you.”

"Gaster does not like me."

"Okay, walk inside and watch his face." 

Grillby turns and heads inside just to prove Sans’ childish idea wrong. Gaster’s reaction is instant. Sans follows laughing. "What did I tell you"

"What are you up to sans?" Gaster questions suspiciously. 

"Nothing, *yawns, I'm tired I'm gonna go to bed."

Grillby is still frozen, flames still flickering pink. “Grillby are you alright you don't look well.” Gaster takes his hand and leads him to the couch.


	16. SHIP

Grillby decides to move house, so there is room for the new child and that way he can date Gaster. At first Gaster is upset at him moving out. He is so used to his constantly being nearby for help. But then he hears the reasoning. He blushes. Who knew Grillby to be so traditional.

The next thing Grillby offers is a piece of his soul. That way Gaster’s child can properly develop, Gaster again cannot process, but Grillby tells him to think about it. Perhaps wait a while. Sans is quite happy with the development of his little family. 

~~~~

Grillby heads over to Gerson’s shop to tell him the news.

“Wha ha ha, ‘bout time you two hooked up.”

“Wait you knew, how long have you-”

“The necklace you have on is a symbol of pure love, there was a reason why you can't take it off, it has nothing to do with the spell, but the person who cast it.”

“Oh, wow. I'm really an idiot.” 

“No, just uneducated… nothing wrong with that as long as you are willing to learn.” 

~~~~

The room upstairs from the bar was finally furnished with Grillby’s belongings. He didn't need much as he knew not much time would be spent here, he worked constantly and if he was not at work he would be spending as much time with the skeletons. But tonight was different, Grillby decided to invite Gaster over for the night. He knows that sans can sleep through anything, but Grillby would still prefer to be intimate away from prying ears.   
They sat down on the bed, feeling awkward. 

“I know I offered you my soul, but honestly I have no idea what I'm supposed to do.” 

“Honestly, I can't say for certain if this is going to hurt, or it hurt last time because it was forced… Here goes nothing.”

They bring their souls out, Grillby remembered the first time he saw Gaster’s soul. 

“You know back when we used to spar, and I could feel your emotions through your magic, I think that might happen again with this...”

“That is alright….”

The amount of magic that coursed through the air when they started tearing from themselves left them gasping. It didn't seem to hurt, but the act itself was scary. The soul pieces merged together, and a floating soul appeared. Gaster held the soul for a few seconds before placing it where it would grow.


	17. Papyrus

Papyrus' birth went quicker than Sans. The soul gave a tug and then popped. He had an above average 7HP, probably the elemental magic in him. Sans adored papyrus since the moment he laid his sockets on him. Swearing to protect him with his life.

Grillby would take care of him if the others had work. Trying his hardest to keep Papyrus out of trouble. He taught him how to cook, how to clean, how to spar, and papyrus loved every bit of it. He was so bright, wanting to learn as much as possible. Sometimes Grillby couldn't always keep him out of trouble though. Papyrus was loud and was more of a handful growing up than Sans was, needing to use up his energy getting himself into all sorts of mischief. One time he managed to get himself onto the roof but couldn't get back down again. Another time he built a snow fort that collapsed on him, it took the dog patrol an hour to get him out. 

Even as a 7 year old, Papyrus still had to take care of Sans since his older brother slept too much. Exclaiming loudly every time his brother fell asleep, then when Sans would wake up again, Papyrus would reprimand him for being so lazy. Sans would pun himself out of the situation, distracting his brother from his illness. Sans knew papyrus cared, and sometimes worried a bit too much. He just needed to try harder to hide how tired he was. 

Papyrus didn't like going to the lab with his father and Sans. He would get in trouble if he tried to play with anything. But today he kind of wished he had gone to work with them. The house he sat in was in complete darkness. The power had cut out an hour ago, lights first flickering before cutting out completely. Papyrus was not scared of the dark, he was not scared of anything, for he was the Great Papyrus. No, he was just worried. 

Papyrus had woken up with a bad feeling, staying with him all morning. He even tried to convince his family to stay home from work today. Gaster explained to him that he could not stay home today since it was a big day in monster history. But he promised to take time off work next week. Sans hugged his little brother telling him it would be okay, that they would be home at the end of the day. “If you want I'll even cook you spaghetti tonight.” that seemed to cheer the boy up some but did not remove his worries. 

So here he sat, in his house in the dark, waiting for his family to come home.   
Grillby came over to check on him, allowing papyrus to explain his worries. Grillby understood, he too woke up with a bad feeling in his soul. He rationalized it, explaining that Gaster was a brilliant scientist. He would be fine, he would come back. Grillby thought for a moment longer, wondering if he should explain the purpose he was given during the war, promising Gaster’s mother to keep her child safe. Grillby trusted that no matter what happened today at the lab, everything would be alright. 

Everything would be alright.


	18. L'appel Du Vide

The experiment was ready. Everything was checked and checked again. Now it was time to record the results. They need the power of the core to run the machine, it was the only other way out of the underground. When the lights flickered out, they knew they could start. Sans typed in the corridanites, Gaster used his manifested hands to write down every detail of what was happening. Alphys stood behind protective glass near the emergency stop button. 

The machine whirled to life, absorbing the magic the core produced. The readings were stable. Sans typed in the next set of data. “Photons, reading negative, Dr Gaster.” he called out to his father. 

“That is what we hypothesized, excellent work Sans. Try the next set of data.”   
Sans did as commanded. The next few seconds were crucial, this line of information could possibly break the barrier. 

The screen flashed an error warning. Sans was about to tell his father, but he didn't get the chance. The machine began overheating. Alarms started going off. 

“Alphys you need to turn it off, now.”   
Alphys hit the stop button, nothing happened, she pressed it again, nothing happened. She yelled out, “It’s not doing anything!”

Gaster ran over to the machine, trying to stop the malfunction, manually. “Sans, try and suppress it with your magic.” Sans magic activated, slowing down the process. Gaster furiously typed away at the keyboard, F1, F4, Override all commands. 

The machine started breaking apart bringing down the ceiling tiles around it. The power from the core was too much, It overpowered sans’ all the magic he could manifest. His eye burned with unimaginable pain before he blacked out. 

The room around him lost focus. He watched his father take his place, trying to suppress the machine with his own magic. Sans watched as it too was not enough. The machine exploded before he lost consciousness. 

~~~~

The room around him was hazy, debris littered the ground, dust and smoke filled the air.   
Sans tried to lift himself from the ground, but all of his bones ached. Worst of all, he couldn't see out of his left eye. He checked his HP, it was sitting at a dangerous 0.3. “SHIT.”   
He looked around, not being able to see his father anywhere. He called out. “Gaster where are you?” no response. He pushed himself off of the floor, shakily heading towards the safe room, where Alphys was lying unconscious on the ground. Sans shook her gently. She began to stir. 

“Sans, what happened?”

“The machine malfunctioned and we failed.”

Alphys began to sit up, assessing the damage as she adjusted her glasses. 

“Alphys, Do you know where Gaster is?” 

The lizard monster looked up at Sans’ defeated gaze. “Who is Gaster?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY.
> 
> Stay Determined!


End file.
